new life
by shinXlullaby
Summary: a new world a new life what more could face the young dsecender path will it end up with evil or good.... please read and i really hope you would enjoy this if there is something wrong with the story please tell me and nothing more *poof*
1. Chapter 1: new world new life

**Tales of **the World Radiant Mythology

**Chapter 1 : new begging **

**Mormo pov:**

**Oh~~ I'm so happy today is finally the day where new descender is born I'm so excited….finally today Is the day..the day I can save my world and others worlds too..ah..no time no time I have to welcome the new descender . I flow Quick and went to the world tree I entered deep down the heart of the forest and I saw a mana forming a human from the world tree itself! I Quickened my pace and went near to see..it was a boy with a red hair you can tell he was Quite short '**_is he really the new descender he seem…small more like kid..no no I must not doubted the tree. the tree know what it chose'._

"**…wake up**! your world Terresia it's in trouble…."I waited but he continued sleeping

" c'mon wake up!" the boy awaked looking at me 'finally!' then he went to sleep again "h-hey don't sleep again!" I said he opened his eyes and blinked a little then stood up he had a Quite unique eyes one blue and the other red .

Normal pov:

The boy stood up "huh.." he looked around "where am I "

he looked in front of him" and who are you ?" he asked confused

"we're at the heart of the world tree it gave birth to you just now "

he smiled "so…the tree is my mother?"the boy asked

he fall in anime motion "I-I guess something…like that anyway my name is Mormo what's yours?"

the boy looked at his hand "am…shin" he looked at mormo and smiled "nice too meet you mormo"

"all right nice too meet you too " mormo replied " this world is called terresia and you're a descender born from the world tree itself " shin looked at him like he was crazy mormo laughed " sorry your probably a little lost just been born and all don't worry I'll be here for you, see I'm descender too but not from this world though"

shin nodded "my world called yaoon….actually do you know about descenders? See this world is…"

someone suddenly screamed "a scream ?!" mormo looked a little terrified "I'll explain later come on " shin nodded and followed mormo they ran until they saw a solider about to attack a girl the solider noticed them and looked at shin " more spies huh prepare to die!" he attacked shin but he shin but he was able to doge it "that was close" he looked to his right and saw a sword 'that should help' he thought he toke the sword and attacked him the soldier still stood his holding his sides "you….will …regret…this" and he fall on the ground shin went to the girl "are you ok miss ?"

the girl looked surprised "y-yes I'm ok…..umm who are you and what are you doing here?"

shin smiled" I'm shin I'm born from world tree and this mormo we-"

"Kanonno! Are you alright?" they looked to their left and saw someone coming to their way he looked at the girl" chester…I'm fine these people saved me" chester looked at shin surprised "hi and I say again my name is shin and this mormo" he hold mormo in front of him "hey shin stop that!" Kanonno giggled "uh, I'm chester. Chester barklight thank you for helping Kanonno and…just how old are you and I haven't seen you two before, are you refugees? " he asked "umm..I'm.."

"he's 12" mormo replied cutting shin " right and uhh..what is refugees ?" he looked at mormo" don't ask me neither I know what that word is " he looked at chester to Kanonno looking for answers " well it's look like you're not from here aren't you ?

shin smiled" nope I'm from the world tree"

"……huh?" chester looked confused "well in any case, your refugees . your lucky to make into the town in on piece shin whispered "I don't think he believed us ?"

"yeah he didn't believe what you said –sigh- oh well let's just pretend were refugees ok?" mormo said in a low voice shin nodded

"anyway well get spotted if we still stay in here c'mon Kanonno .let's go home oh and shin look in the town for a man named kratos just say that your there about Ad Libitum they'll understand well see you later I'm sure we will see each other again" he waved good bye and went ahead Kanonno followed him and then stopped and turned her head "shin mormo thank you for saving me back then" she said and smiled

"see you again!" shin smiled waving to them"

"and they are gone" mormo sighed and suddenly he was pulled "wha!"

"c'mon I want to explore the town!" he laughed pulling mormo and running through the exit "well me too but stop pulling me~~~~" his voice echoed through the world tree after they went out

"wow~~~ it's huge" shin said

"yeah and it's full of mana"

"mana…? What is mana?"

"you see it's" and mormo began explaining about mana and the world tree and the descenders and what their job is after explaining to shin.

"I want to ask for you and everyone in this world's help beating the beast"

Shin smiled" of course I would help you you're my friend and you helped me in the first place"

"thanks shin your really a great help" mormo smiled at his friend

"that's what friends do" he giggled "anyway let's go find that guy named kratos" they went looking until they saw people gathering around shin stopped and looked "hey mormo it's look like something is happening "

"yeah..want to look?" he looked at shin

"…I want to see but I have a bad feeling like some evil gathered in here but let's go see I want to know" he went down the stairs and looked there was an old guy holding his stick and someone bowing "p-please forgive me lord ganser!" the guy begged "hyeh hyeh hyeh we have a rule against leaving the town .you broke it, a rule-breaker like you must be a spy for these outsiders after our tree!"

Shin looked angry "no sir! that's not true m-my daughter is sick i just left to gather some herbs I'm no spy!" the man said

"spare me your lies this man is exiled from this town! Take him away!" and they left

"…that old man he has a weird purple thing I know it it was coming from him! I wish I just knock that guy and why didnt these people do something I mean he is one of the people town really if I had weapon I would knock him out now!" shin said angry'

"I know but..hey relax a little isn't what were here you and i will protect this world isn't that why you were born?" he smiled

Shin sighed "your right I'm sorry anyway let's go find this guy" he smiled and grabbed mormo with him "not again shin!"he mumbled shin laughed they asked for ad libitum and find the place they opened the door "hello..is anyone here?" shin said

"come in" said a woman voice He entered with mormo the woman looked at them "well hallo" she smiled

Mormo and shin looked at each other " a lady" mormo said" I guess that's not kratos then"

"who are you miss?" shin asked

"I'm Raine Sage you don't look familiar…Refugee perhaps?" she said

"well not Quite" mormo said

"here to file a request then ?" she said

"nope" shin said' we came here looking for a guy named kratos chester told us to go here if we had nowhere to go"

"well then so a prospective new recruit, then? Kratos there is a pair of hopeless people here to see you suddenly from behind us a tall guy with red hair 'wow~~ red hair' shin thought looking at him

"hmm…he's tall so he's kratos?" shin asked looking at Raine

"yes his full name is kratos aurion he's the leader of ad libitum in Ailily"

"umm what does ad libitum do anyway ?" mormo asked

"In terms of form ad libitum exists as a sort of guild out purpose as organization is to protect people from threat but of course we can't do much out in the open because ganser the leader of the town has outlawed guild "

"can't you do anything for them ?" shin asked

"of course this too we can provide the people with what they need to survive"

"so basically your protecting everyone in the outside and inside" mormo said

"wow.." shin said " can you tell us how do you do it ?"

"I'm sorry even if you are kid were not allowed to share this information"

"and I believe you're the here because..?" kratos said

"new members! We're here to join you " shin said

"you don't look a much of a fighter and your..a kid I do not think a kid should join here go home were not here to play..i couldn't even trust you with a simple delivery or even a job and it's out of the Question this isn't something you do in a whim"

"then what would we do to join you " shin said not being taken but kratos words

"your child what you could do ?" kratos

"I could fight" shin replied simply

"im here!" said someone they looked back

"oh Kanonno nice to see you again" shin smiled walking to her

"oh hi shin you're here to join?" Kanonno asked

"yep" shin nodded" but it seems we have little trouble joining " he smiled

"are they your friends Kanonno?" Raine asked

"yes and actually they saved me a while ago "

Raine looked surprised and kratos looked at Kanonno "so your saying they are good fighters and it would be good to let them join?"

"yes I assure you they are not weak they are strong" she said

"hm…I would put a test and see "

"yay step one is down" shin said smiling mormo laughed

"this is just the first stage don't get it to your head" said kratos walking away

"yes sir " shin smiled "so what do I do now?" he looked at Kanonno

"ask Raine she will tell you everything and if your done shin meet me at the plaza I want to introduce you to everyone ok? "

Shin happily said" ok well then see you later"

"here shin I'm a little busy now so take this books " she gave him 10 books handing over to him he hold him carefully so they won't fall or neither he fall on the ground "o-ok umm…can I stay here and read them?"

"of course you can if you need any help I will be here go to your left there is a room so read there

Shin smiled" thank you"

"if you need help don't be shy to ask ?"

"ok" he smiled and went to the room mormo suddenly laughed " are you going to read all of that?"

Shin looked at him" of course if I want to join them I have to work hard isn't that right?" he smiled at mormo "you too will read" he giggled

"Aw man~~~" he mumbled and sat with shin reading

In 1 hour and half :

Raine was reading her book when she heard the door been opened and closed she looked up and saw shin caring the books to her "here miss Raine I finished them all" he smiled she was surprised

"miss Raine….?" Shin said he waved his hand near her face "miss Raine~~~"

"..huh..oh sorry really shin you have been reading them?" she asked serious

"u-uh yeah of course " shin told her going back as she sat up walking to him then she hold his hands "wonderful wonderful~~~" her eyes sparkled

"umm…m-miss Raine your kind of scaring me" he was terrified really terrified

Raine calmed down "o-oh sorry" she said a little embarrassed of what she did "it's ok " he smiled" let's forget about this anyway mormo has been reading too see" he pointed at him..he was dead on the floor and his soul is flowing in the air"…..ops" shin said

Raine giggled "go shin to Kanonno and take mormo he definitely need an fresh air and enjoy" she patted his head

"ok then" he went into the room and hold mormo in his hand putting him on his head "oh what about the job?"

She giggled " here then give these letter to my brother you'll know him he just look like me you'll find him in the plaza"

Shin nodded and went on.

"he sure is hyper fro 12 years old" she sighed smiling

Chapter 1 finished x….please tell me if it's good or if there any mistakes or something do not worry and tell the truth so I can repair my mistakes


	2. Chapter 2 : fun?

Chapter 2

Shin was running as always pulling mormo with him ten they heard a noise

"what's all this noise ? " mormo said

"halt your under suspicion of spying! Were taking you in"

Shin stopped and mormo looked to his right he saw people looked Quite troubled "damn it, they don't give up that's it I'm ganna destroy 'em." The boy said

"were outnumbered .if they put up wanted posters, we could have the whole town hunting us" the girl said

"so do you have an brilliant ideas" the boy said

"let's hide here" she said

"like hell these are my favorite shoes I'm not ganna ruin them" he snapped at her

"…..do as you please just don't expect me to help you when you get arrested" she said looking at him"

"gah what's your problem fine you want me to hide I'll hide jeez" he said hiding with her

Shin looked at them he looked at mormo" let's hide with them" shin smiled "h-hey shin stop-" he pulled him along

"hey kid!" the soilder said to shin

"yes?" shin said

"have you seen a boy with a girl the boy has a red hair?"

"no sir I haven't seen them"

" I see…if you saw them report to us"

"I will….."the soldier went "not anyway..please come out" shin smiled

The girl waited a little and stood up along with the boy "um, h-hello there" she said

"hello " he smiled waving " don't be worried I will help you I know you have not done something wrong oh here take this map and go to Ad libitum tell them your problem they will help you" he handed over the map to her "oh and what are your names"

"I'm..tear and this is luke" she said smiling

"I see well then I will see you later well then I have to go "

"shin~~~ stop pulling me~~~" shin laughed and continued running

"they are sure weird….very weird" luke said

"I totally agree with you " she looked at the map "we will see this place they might help us getting back"

"come on let's go" he said and they went

Now back to shin he was walking and mormo sitting on his head "are you sure it's in here mormo?" the boy looked at the map

"yes im sure shin this is the 19th time you asked me just go where I tell you"

"ok then as you say " shin said

They walked a little and then "shin look it's Kanonno!" mormo jumped from shin head "Kanonno were here"

Kanonno looked at them walking shin smiled and went to her " hi Kanonno"

"oh hi shin finish your first job" she said

" nope I'm delivering it now" shin said

"oh…so your ganna leave now you just came" she looked down Quite sad

"n-n-no the person is in here…i think" he whispered the last word

"really! I'm glad" she smiled clapping her hands

"hey who's this?" someone said

"oh this is shin the one I was talking about" Kanonno said

"really….he seem more like a kid" said another voice

Shin looked at them one is wearing a red uniform and the other was Quite short but shin was shorter he quite looked like…..yes his sister~ miss Raine

"oh umm..are you Raine sister?" shin asked

"yeah..what's about it"

"here your sister give me a letter to deliver it to you" shin handed the letter to him

"oh thankx and I'm genis nice to meet you " genis smiled and shake his hands with shin

"nice too meet you too .genis" shin smiled

"I'm Loyld nice too meet you" he smiled widely

"my name is shin and this is mormo nice too meet you all" shin smiled bowing

"nice too meet you" mormo said

"hey guys I have a job to do I guess I'd guess see you later and nice knowing shin i hope we talk more next time" genis said

He waved at them "well I have to practice see you later guys" replied Lloyd

Shin and Kanonno waved at them "they are sure to seem in a hurry" mormo said laughing

"they sure seem so" shin said "so where are we going next?" he asked Kanonno

"hmm..let's go to the inn I bet he's there also" she smiled

"he?" both mormo and shin said

She giggled "you'll see him c'mon"

They walked through the town exploring and Kanonno explain to them

They Sat for a while a bit relaxing from the long exploring "hehehe that was totally fun thank you so much Kanonno" shin said holding his candy

"yeah thankx so much Kanonno " mormo said eating his candy sitting on shin head

She giggled " I'm glad you enjoyed it,…I wanted to ask you something"

They looked at Kanonno

" you..kind of seem different you have a red eye and the other is blue and also your hair is red"

"I was born like this..is that wired"

"n-no of course not"

"I see...but now I know why people keep staring at me " he said eating his candy

She blinked at him and smiled petting his head

"and also keep petting me" he mumbled

she laughed

"are your parents ok with that you know going to ad libitum and so stuff"

Shins stopped eating "u-uh…I….umm…I-I I have to go now thankx Kanonno" shin ran away

"s-shin wait !" Kanonno stood and followed him

"hey shin where are you running!" mormo said

Shin was running and looked back mormo and Kanonno still ran after him "hey shin stop running!"

Shin saw them and laughed 'wow this is funny let's keep running" he giggled and kept running ' but what I would tell her if she ask again about my parents..will I guess I would think about that later hehe now let's enjoy this game' he looked to his right and went into an ally he run up stairs and saw people many people 'where do I hide ?' he looked around and saw someone sitting eating he went to him he hid under in the table

The young looked down at him "what are you doing?" he blinked

"simple hiding " he smiled giggling

He blinked and went back to eat his food

Then shin saw Kanonno and mormo " Reid have you seen a boy quite short with a red hair he had unique eyes" Kanonno said worried

"nope." He said

"I see…please if you see him tell him to came to the plaza sorry to bother you" she said

"no problem I will sure to tell him the message" he said eating

"-sigh- where could he have gone to ?" mormo said and then they both left

"it's clear" Reid said simply" you know you should properly head back soon she seem to be worried "

" i know" replied shin as he sat up

" thankx" he smiled then his stomach growled

Reid laughed" quite hungry aren't you huh?"

"I guess hehehe"

"here take some" he handed bread to shin

"thank you" he sat near Reid "hey umm…Reid right?"

"yep"

"are a member of ad libitum?" shin asked

"yeah I am and how would you know of ad libitum ?" Reid asked

" well I'm new member well..about to become one " shin replied

" I see so you're the new recruit huh"

" yes but me and mormo the cat looking flying with wings was with Kanonno oh and I forget nice to meet you " shin smiled at Reid

" I see…" Reid said

" hey Reid what do you do exactly?"

"well..i hunt for food and then eat food stare at clouds then eat food and sleep"

" I see is that all you do ?" shin said

"yep" he replied easily

Then shin finished his meal and get up " well then I have to go see you again Reid " he waved and went

" see you " he said and getting back to his food

"I better go to Kanonno she seem worried and mormo too" he was running and suddenly bumped into something "ow" he fall on the ground

"I'm so sorry are you ok ?" shin sat and went to he one who bumped to " no worries I'm ok" they looked at each other "ah" both said pointing at each other "hey welcome back how's your job"

Geins laughed " turned quite good well what are you doing running this fast"

"I was going to meet Kanonno and mormo in the plaza" shin said

" oh I'm going there too I have to meet Lloyd there too come on let's go together"

"ok" shin said '…why do I feel like I'm in a lot of trouble he thought as he followed genis to the plaza

* * *

The end of chapter 2


End file.
